hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Asteguieta hurricanes
TBA List of hurricanes (1967-1980) *October 9-10, 1967 - Hurricane Tara directly makes landfall over the island of Asteguieta as a 90 mile per hour category 1 hurricane; where it then stalls over until October 10th, where it began to move to the north north west. The unusually large size of Tara led to a high storm surge of 9 feet, causing inland flooding; rain also persisted for a day straight, with the peak amount of rainfall being 13.4 inches in Moychik, near Aire Frío. The peak wind gust was a 102 mile per hour gust near Elizabeth, about 30 miles from the capital. Flash flooding occurred and at least three quarters of the island was without power. Many trees were also downed due to the high wind and due to the amount of water the grass was left barren; restoration efforts went on for three years however they were interrupted on several different occasions. *May 27, 1969 - Tropical Storm Adrianna passes 35 miles to the east of the island, causing an unusually high amount of damage; flash flooding was reported on the islands, with torrential rainfall peaking at 8.69 inches in the capital; a peak wind gust of 56 miles per hour was reported in the system at an unknown village. Erosion is also reported on the island, with beaches being reported to be several inches smaller. A national monument known as Corazón de Cupido (Translation: Cupid's Heart) broke off after a lightning strike hit it directly, knocking a part of the heart off; reconstruction efforts went on and it is currently restored to it's glory. Three deaths were attributed to Adrianna; two were indirect when a piece of debris crashed into a home, hitting two people, killing one instantly upon impact and another was critically injured but later died; one death was due to drowning. *June 7, 1973 - After four years of no tropical cyclones making landfall, The remnants of Tropical Depression Two would make landfall on the island, causing minimal damage. A peak wind gust of 31 miles per hour was recorded on the southeastern tip of the island, rainfall was very limited as it moved extremely fast across; peaking at only 1.11 inches in Ilanda; a small village near the base of the mountain. One death is caused due to a mudslide. *July 16, 1973 - Hurricane Celeste made landfall with winds of 130 miles per hour, causing major damage on the island and a record storm surge of 19.7 feet was recorded; this record remained unbeaten until Hurricane Kenna in 2008 season, which produced a storm surge of 24.3 feet. Celeste brought heavy rain to the island, with rain being over three feet in multiple places, causing major flash flooding on the island; it later moved inland, eventually blowing away 40% of the buildings in Asteguieta and 65% of the buildings in Elizabeth; other buildings were obliterated totally due to Celeste; a peak wind gust was at 149 miles per hour at a weather station just outside of Elizabeth, while high winds, high storm surge and heavy rain caused disastrous conditions as buildings that were smaller then two to three stories were engulfed under the water; power was cut to all the islands, even those only in the outer bands of the hurricane. The ecosystem on the islands were messed up for nearly a year; the only river flowing through dried up for a year, causing a severe drought that indirectly killed nearly 90 people. At least 450,000 people were homeless, and at least 790,000 homes were impacted in some way. Celeste is the third worst hurricane to hit Asteguieta on record, only behind Hurricane Kenna and Hurricane Max. Overall, over 1,000 people died; the death toll is currently not known, but it is above 1,000 people. *April 27, 1974 - Tropical Storm Carmen makes landfall on the island with 70mph winds List of hurricanes (1981-1990) List of hurricanes (1991-2000) List of hurricanes (2001-present) Worst hurricanes (from least to most) Category:Hypothetical Events